Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?
by howa
Summary: Killua kepancing pancingan si anak nyolotin yang gaya bisa sekolah, akhirnya mau ngga mau, trima ngga trima, suka ngga suka terpaksa dia harus bersekolah di GunYat yang jebot Q punya demi menepati apa yang dikataken. Ternyata.. GunYat itu nggak semudah yang dikira, itulah mengapa ada genre crime disini. Berminat baca? Ayo.. Nanti dapet parcel! *lebaran udah lewat, woi!*


Catatan author pengen eksis : Haoo! *lambay lambay di losbak*, kali ini gue datang dari kota pulang kandang membawa Fic yang idenya udah basi, kebenarannya gue punya ide ini udah lama. Tapi, karena gue kebanyakan leha leha, sekarang deh baru ditulis. Masih pada libur yaa..? Oke, kayanya nggak zaman banget sama setting nih fic. Pengennya publish abis libur, tapi.. Sekarang aja lah! (Audience : bacot, oi! *nyambit*) *elus elus pala* Yah.. silahkan dinikmati..~

* * *

**Disclimera** -Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

**Rated**- T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel), yang masih 9 tahun dianjurkan untuk tidak baca. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**Genre**- Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol) and Crime (perwujudan dari nafsu bejad anak anak 7.6).

**Summary**- Killua kepancing pancingan si anak nyolotin yang gaya bisa sekolah, akhirnya mau ngga mau, trima ngga trima, suka ngga suka terpaksa dia harus bersekolah di GunYat yang jebot Q punya demi menepati apa yang dikataken. Ternyata.. GunYat itu nggak semudah yang dikira, itulah mengapa ada genre crime disini. Berminat baca? Ayo.. Nanti dapet parcel! *lebaran udah lewat, woi!*

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Crime asuhan author nista, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

**_Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_**

**Diproduksi Oleh **  
PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

**Ide Produk **  
Hallowa The Anonymousike

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

Matahari menyingsing dengan gaharnya, seolah nantangin Fruitaman keluar dari kandangnya yang nanti akan memberikan secup minuman dengan banyak pewarna, pengawet, pemanis dan beberapa zat aditif lainnya kepada anak anak SMP, terutama yang kumisan secara cuma cumi. Tapi, menurut sebagian umat panas panas gini sih enaknya main bola, katanya lebih berasa. Berasa apanya tau..

Di lapangan RW. 3 RT. 3 terlihatlah pemandangan seperti itu, nggak peduli kalau pulang pulang mereka kena dehidrasi. Sama seperti Killua yang tak peduli dengan scene itu, dengan laganya dia lewat di jalan meskipun keringet udah mengucur berjatuhan menjadi berlian. Tangan kanan Killua tampak memegang hape yang layarnya dilapisi anti gores _spy_. Dia sengaja ngasih _spy_karena sejujurnya layar tersebut menampilkan gambar gambar bokep yang malahan menurut si pemilik dapat menyejukan hati dikala panas menyengat, seolah olah payung gitu. Aslinya, Killua juga males panas panasan gitu. Ntar item lagi, turun ratinglah dia di FG. Tapi, Leorio bertitah padanya untuk beli terasi, bawang putih, dan cabe di warung. Menurut kabar burung, Leorio mau bikin gado gado dan terpaksalah Killua terjun ke lapangan.

"DUAKK..!"

.  
.

.

.

"WOI, SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR BOLA KE GUEE..?!" Killua langsung teriak teriak —marah marah, deh— setelah sebuah bola sepak menggeplak palanya dengan kencang, motif bola itu terlihat jelas bercetak dengan tanah dan pasir di jidatnya.

"Gue, gue!" lalu muncullah seorang anak lelaki di balik semak belukar sambil berlari lari kecil menghampiri Killua, oh ternyata dia yang main bola. Dan begitu si anak tadi sampai di hadapan Killua..

"BLAARR..!" seketika tubuh Killua langsung terbakar sepenuhnya, pelampiasan atas nafsu marah yang tak terkendali.

"Hmph, ya ampun. Maaf kali, gue kan nggak sengaja" si anak ngeles sambil mengambil kembali bola miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan tampang nggak punya dosa.

"Ngomong ngomong, anak mane lo..?" tanya anak itu yang mulai kepo sambil memandang Killua.

"Gue anak mari!" Killua berucap, dan dari mulutnya itu keluar asap sisa hasil pembakaran.

"Ck, maksud gue itu lu anak sekolah mane?! Sekolah kan lu..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si anak, Killua langsung terdiam. Pertanyaan itu seolah belati yang menusuk hatinya lalu tertancap di sana *lebays.

"Kalo gue sih anak GunYat.." anak yang tidak diketahui namanya ini memberitaukan nama gaul sekolahnya padahal nggak ada yang nanya dan mau tau, sementara Killua sedang berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Gu, gue.. Gue.." Killua mulai tergagap gagap dengan tampang suseh,

.  
.

.

.

"Nggak sekolah.." dan akhirnya Killua menjawab demikian.

"Pfftt..! Apa?! Lu nggak sekolah? Huahahahahaha! Ha ha ha ha ha haha hah! Huaha ha ha ha ha ha! Hari gini nggak hahaha hahaha haha! Nggak sek ha ha haha! Sekolah, ya hari gini ha ha haha haha haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Lalu setelah lama sekali dia tertawa, itu anak melihat Killua di depannya yang menundukan kepala dengan background hitam. Sejenak, ada rasa bersalah yang menyumbat hatinya setelah melihat pemandangan tersebut. '_Gawat, gue nangisin bocah! Ntar gue dibejek emaknye lagi!_' batinnya.

"Khu, khu, khu, khu! Nantangin gue lu ya, well well. Lu anak GunYat 'kan?" ucap Killua seraya membalikan pandangannya ke si anak nyolotin dan menatapnya tajam tajam lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Besok, gue bakal dateng ke sekolah lu sebagai murid. Kalo gue nggak ketemu lo, berarti lu takut dan lari dari gue! Inget itu!" jiwa laki harus semangat, semangat harus ngotot, otot harus semangat. Seolah iklan, Killua yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan anak tersebut menarik kerah bajunya kencang.

Melihat kelakuan Killua yang ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya, si anak ternganga. Selanjutnya Killua melepaskan tangannya dari kaos main bergambar Shaun The Sheep miliknya dan melenggang pergi. Merasa kalah, speechless, anak tadi berkata dengan kencang..

"Heh, harusnya itu yang gue bilang ke elu. Pulang sono, nangis ke ibu lu!"

* * *

Leorio duduk lesehan di lantai ruang tvnya, matanya terus tertuju pada tv kotak hitam putih berukuran 14" di hadapannya. Dia sedang menonton acara sebuah stasiun tv yang terus menayangkan iklan yang sama dalam waktu yang lama.

"Saya terkena penyakit gagal ginjal sehingga tidak bisa berjalan, lalu saya datang ke klinik Tong Fang. Setelah 3 kali melakukan pengobatan, saya sembuh. Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang!"

"Heeh.. Mendingan ke dokter beneran aja pak!" kata Leorio kepada bapak yang kena sakit ginjal di tv, Leorio harap si bapak bisa mendengarnya. Karena kalau si bapak mau ke dokter beneran, itu sedikit bisa menaikan gaji Leorio sebagai tukang penjaga wc di rumah sakit. Mungkin.

Setelah iklan yang sama muncul 3 kali, Killua tau tau main nyelonong masuk rumah dan lewat di depan Leorio tanpa permisi, dia lalu menapak ke meja makan untuk menaruh sebuah keresek yang dibawa beserta isinya di sana. Leorio sendiri terus menatap layar tv seolah hanya bayangan yang lewat.

"Heh, lu tau sekolah GunYat nggak..?" tanya Killua dari meja makan pada Leorio yang kira kira 5 meter darinya di lantai.

"Titipan gue mana, woi!" Leorio tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Killua, dia justru menanyakan hal diluar topik. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan, Killua melemparkan kantong tersebut tepat ke muka Leorio. Selamat, kamu berhasil! U, so yummy yummy. U, pop mie so yummy, so yummy, yummy!

Dengan cepat Leorio langsung mengambil kresek hitam itu dari wajahnya untuk menghidupkan kembali tampang ajigilenya, lalu berkata "GunYat? Oh, maksud lo Gunung Yati yee..?"

"Loh, lu tau..?!"

"Yaiyalah, itu kan SMP yang tanahnya nggak jelas, sengketa mulu. Emang kenapa?" Leorio bertanya pada Killua yang di meja makan, sementara matanya terus ke tv.

"Gue pengen sekolah di situ.." tapi setelah Killua berucap demikian, Leorio langsung menengok ke arahnya dengan tampang seorang ibu yang tengah mendapati anaknya hamiel. Dan..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...!"

Seketika Killua dan Leorio langsung terpaku mendengar teriakan yang terdengar horor melengking itu, lalu dengan cepat Killua yang sudah berubah tampang jadi serius-cemas *asekk* menaiki tangga ke loteng untuk menjumpai sumber suara. Dia tau, itu suara perempuan. Loh kok?!

"BRAKK!"

"Demi apapun, nih anak nonton film horor!" itulah ucapan pertama Killua saat memijakan kaki di kamar Gon yang menjadi sumber suara, kedua mata Killua melihat Gon sedang menyetel film horror di tv LG CINEMA 3D LED 60" FULL HD RESOLUTION milik mereka yang didapat dari hadiah ciki Komo dengan Home Theater yang didapat dari hadiah sabun colek, semua itu terasa apik bersama ruangan kamar yang gelap, jendela ditutup lampu dimatikan. Adegan filmnya yaitu si setan perempuan sedang muncul, muka si setan penuh darah dan nanah, wajahnya retak retak, terkelupas, terangkat sehingga menampilkan daging merah segar di dalamnya. Oke ini lebay.

Setelahnya Killua melangkah ke arah Gon, dia lihat di samping itu anak ada bungkus VCD bajakan yang tergeletak. "**Paranormal Activity In Tokyo**..?!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA...!"

"BERISIK!" mendengar Gon teriak karena kehorroran tv, Killua langsung menggeplak palanya dengan bass home theater dengan kencang. Gonnya sendiri langsung berdarah darah, sabar, sabar.

* * *

"Leorio, bagaimana menurutmu..?" Gon yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang murid SMP bertanya pada Leorio yang kelihatannya di sini seperti ayahnya, padahal dia sendiri najis punya bapak kaya gitu.

"Ck!" Leorio pun membetulkan kerah baju Gon yang miring ngikutin otaknya, setelah itu dia menengok ke Killua di depannya yang sedang menatap GunYat dengan tatapan sendu (?). "Hah.. Lagian kenapa sih, kok tiba tiba lu mau sekolah..?" tanyanya.

"Hei, sekarang aja ada program wajib sekolah 12 taun, masa gue setaun aja ngga..?" Killua menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang sedang bicara dengannya dan terus menatap GunYat dari kejauhan, padahal belum tau siapa CaGub yang terpilih. Mendengar jawaban Killua, Leorio terdiam. Mungkin inilah semangat generasi penerus bangsa #EAA!, pikirnya.

"Lagian bilang aja sih, lu mau sekolah juga, ya kaan..?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Killua, Leorio terdiam kembali tapi terdiam dalam pengertian yang berbeda. "Nggak, lo salah. Gue nggak bisa bayangin diri gue dalam bentuk anak SMP.."

Tak lama, Killua dan Gon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Leorio yang masih meratapi kepergiannya di sebrang jalan. Killua yang sudah siap dengan baju biru putihnya sama seperti Gon melangkah penuh semangat membara ke bangunan Sekolah Menengah Pertama di depan mereka.

Karena mereka masuk secara ilegal, alias nggak bayar pendaftaran dll, masuk main masuk aja. Leorio hanya membelikan Gon dan Killua 2 pasang baju SMP, hanya itu. Sebenarnya, Leorio juga bertanya maunya apa aja. Tapi Killua berkata dia hanya butuh seragam SMP, karena dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam tak ada niat untuk menuntut ilmu. Dia hanya mau menendang pasir ke wajah anak yang ditemuinya kemarin sambil berkata "Nih, gue sekolah!" dengan kencang. Jadi, menurut Killua tak perlu tas, buku, dan lain sebagainya kalau mau begitu doang. Hasrat terselubungnya Killua itu hanya dia, author dan Tuhanlah yang tau. Killua nggak berani ngasih alasan sesungguhnya, Leorio pasti nggak akan mau membelikan dia seragam sekolah kalau tau alasannya seperti itu. Mending uangnya dipakai untuk beli ulekan batu buat gado gado, pasti beginilah pikiran Leorio.

"SMP GUNUNG YATI"

Killua membaca lekat lekat papan nama yang dipejeng di atas pager gerbang masuk yang terbuka, sekilas ada keraguan yang terbesit di hatinya. Nggak mau berleha leha lagi, setelah itu dia melangkahkan kaki ke halaman depan sekolah dan..

"Wusshh..!"

Angin langsung bertiup kencang menerpa tubuh Killua, berikut dedaunan kering yang mupeng ingin menyentuh wajah mulusnya. Heran dengan suasana ini, Killua lalu menatap gedung sekolah. Ya ampun, awan badai topan dengan asyik melingkar di atasnya, petir menyambar kiri kanan dan cuacanya mendadak gelap padahal mah lagi musim halodo.

'_Apa banget coba nih sekolah..?!_' gumam Killua. Akhirnya, walau badai menerpa dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, go ahead, stay cool. Tak perduli dengan alam yang seolah menolak kedatangannya di sekolah bernuansa surek itu, Gon dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan pun berjalan mengikuti langkah Killua dari belakang.

"Waa.. Waa.. Waa.."

Yang namanya sekolah rame itu wajar, kalo sepi kuburan namanya. Begitu pula pemandangan yang dilihat Killua dari halaman sekolah, meskipun dari kejauhan matanya dapat melihat berbagai situasi yang yah.. Bengalnya anak SMP? Entahlah, mungkin GunYat itu sekolah buangan.

Seperti, ada yang gontok gontokan. Anak lelaki yang nampaknya senior mendorong anak lelaki lain di depannya ketembok hingga menimbulkan suara "DUAKK!" yang cukup keras. Lalu yang dapat hantaman di kepala itu berkata dengan kasarnya "A** KON!". Bagusnya, Killua tak mengerti arti dari bahasa Jawa yang diucapkan orang tersebut, yang dia tau Kon itu anime K-on!, Keion. Kalau ngerti mungkin gawat juga kali ya? Nanti dia mempraktekannya lagi.

Sementara yang gontok gontokan tadi mulai menjadi tontonan warga, pandangan Killua berbalik ke sisi ada beberapa anak perempuan yang saling melihat Gon tajam lalu berbisik bisik "Psstt..!" "Psstt..!" inilah calon calon penghuni neraka. Melihat itu, Killua pun menoleh ke Gon di sebelahnya. Dan.. '_Ngga ada apa apa?_', Killua yang gantian sekarang menatap para penggunjing itu dengan tatapan aneh. Orang nggak ada yang aneh, kenapa berbuat yang aneh aneh? Dasar aneh! Tapi beginilah kenyataan di masyarakat.

"DUKk!"

"Tch," Killua menoleh pandang lagi ke depan, ke arah orang yang baru menabraknya, '_Dih, nih orang!_'. Terlihat orang nyolotin itu sedang berlari jauh jauh seolah tengah menghindari sesuatu.

"Hei, sini kamu..!" dan ternyata benar, seorang guru yang tidak diketahui namanya tak lama lewat melintas dengan kecepatan 7,5kpbs di pandangan Killua.

"Hiee..! Awas, ada Mak Lampir!" anak tadi menambah kecepatannya dengan tenaga mesin 6000cc sambil sembarangan menabrak orang yang menghalangi larinya, sekaligus memperingati bahaya pada mereka. Nama 'Mak Lampir' ditujukan pada guru itu.

"Watde'pak?!"

"KRIIIIIINNNNGGGG...! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGG...! kRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGG...!" bel masuk tanda pelajaran dimulai berdenting sekeras kerasnya, Killua dan Gon langsung menutup kuping mereka dengan tangan sama seperti siswa siswi lainnya.

"Masuk, masuk! Hei, kamu cepet masuk ke kelas!" dan si Mak Lampier tau tau muncul memperingatkan semua murid untuk masuk ke kelasnya masing masing, dengan teriak teriak pake corong.

Dengan tanpa tujuan Killua langsung berlari membabi buta menghambur mengikuti arah kemana kerumunan siswa berhenti, ada yang masuk kelas 7, 8, dan 9. Gon yang malahan sibuk ngeliatin orang langsung diperingatkan Killua untuk mengikutinya. Lalu secara asal Killua memasuki kelas bertuliskan 7.6 dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di meja paling depan dekat pintu yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Gon yang baru datang ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heh, anak baru, lo?" beruntung apa nggak, datang datang dengan nafas yang masih memburu, meja Killua langsung disatroni oleh sekawanan bocah laki laki yang mencurigakan. Dan salah satu diantara mereka yang nampaknya leader bertanya pada Gon,

"Dia Gon, gue Killua.." akhirnya Killualah yang menjawab pertanyaan.

"Hai," sapa Gon.

"Pindahan dari mana ente..?" yang lain mulai bertanya.

"Pindahan dari.." Killua tampak berpikir pikir, dia tak bisa langsung bilang kalau aslinya adalah orang gunung. "Dari.. yah kalo gue sebutin lu juga nggak bakal tau.."

Sang leader lalu berjalan ke depan kelas, tampangnya yang sok iye dia banggakan. Rambut dengan pikok alay yang tak senada dengan muka digibas gibaskan.

"Woi semuanya!" teriaknya, berusaha menyadarka para murid yang masih ribut dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Dan do'anya terkabul, mata para murid langsung tertuju padanya, suasana langsung hening seolah si leader ini adalah Tuhan yang memanggil mereka saat ajal.

"Di kelas kita ini ada 2 biji anak baru" tangan Leader lalu terarah pada Gon dan Killua yang masing masing menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dia aneh, lah tuh anak satu emang aneh kok, alay!

"Nah, sebagai pesta sambutan gimana kalo kita kerjain mereka..?"

"SETUJUU..!"

"Wa—!" Killua yang mau protes tak diberi kesempatan, mulutnya sudah disumpel terlebih dahulu dengan sepasang kaos kaki buluk yang antah berantah oleh para siswa siswi yang tau tau sudah mengerubunginya. Dan saat menoleh ke Gon di sampingnya..

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Author salah ketik, Gon sudah tak menetap di samping Killua. Gon ternyata sedang menjadi objek nafsu si leader dan antek anteknya, tepatnya Gon dengan lilitan tambang di sekujur tubuhnya tengah digantung terbalik di langit langit depan kelas, teriakan yang dia kumandangkan bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang diguyur bubur basi, selain itu sekujur tubuhnya sudah diolesi lem beraroma khas asem merk Fox. Tadinya author mau mengumumkan bahwa seragam putih Gon sudah tak melekat pada dirinya lagi, intinya mereka menelanjangi Gon, meskipun mereka cuma melepaskan baju atasannya aja. Tapi.. Nanti otak audiencenya pada hentai lagi (audience : itu lu udah ngomong, PA'!)..

"HMMPPPHHH MMHMMHHHH...! MHMHHHH...!" sekarang saatnya untuk Killua, para murid yang sudah nafsu langsung menggotong dirinya yang terbaring penuh berontak dengan lilitan kawat duri di sekujur tubuh di dalam keranda, dan tak perlu diumumkan, Killua sudah sadar sendiri bahwa dia tengah bertelanjang dada (author : oke, pikiran lu jangan sange dulu). Di depan kelas tau tau sudah ada alat untuk masak kambing guling, api makin berkobar saat salah satu siswa menyiramnya dengan seember Pertamax Merah, 2 batang kayu cabang 2 yang sudah dipatri di ubin siap menjadi sanggaan Killua.

"HMMMMMMMMMPPHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"Mana sambel kacangnya? Siapin!"

Tak ada yang bisa menolong mereka berdua, meskipun jendela tak bisa ditutup tapi gordyn jendela sudah diturunkan begitupun dengan pintu yang sudah ditutup, apa lagi tak ada guru yang masuk mengisi pelajaran. Killua yang sedang sauna gratis dengan masker kecap manis dan saos kacang hanya bisa menatap Gon yang tak jauh di sebelahnya dengan tatapan iba, iba terhadap dirinya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Gon yang sedang diguyur dengan oli kotor dan adukan semen pasir, iuh. Mereka hanya saling bisa menatap.

.  
.

.

.

.  
3 jam kemudian, situasi berubah. Kini bunyi dentingan antara sendok dan piring sudah terdengar, aroma harum sudah tercium, begitu pula dengan suara mencak mencak yang keluar dari ketidak sopanan makan seorang murid SMP.

"Bang, sotonya 2 mangkok lagi ye!"

"Dagingnya banyakan bang!"

"Kalo mau banyak tambahin pake daging lu aja sendiri!"

"Semuanya, gue yang traktir!"

"HOREE..!"

"Kapan kapan kalo mau mesen lagi, tinggal deliperi aja, neng!"

Gon dan Killua sudah tak saling menatap, tapi bukan artinya mereka sudah terbebas dari siksaan si leader jahanam yang sedang tebar duit nraktirin soto ke anak anak sekelas. Keringat Killua sudah jatuh lebih dari satu tetes, kalau ditampung mungkin bisa dia minum lagi. Mata dengan pandangan blurnya hanya bisa melihat kobaran api yang makin membesar dibawah, tak ada pergerakan memberontak, hanya diam dalam bisu ketika seseorang terus memutar batang bambu yang diikat padanya yang ikut membuat dirinya berputar. Sementara Gon, untuk melihat limbah rumah tangga bewarna hitam pekat beraroma khas rupa rupa yang biasanya bermuara ke selokan yang akan diarahkan padanya saja tidak bisa melihat, air keras sudah membuat semen terikat kuat pada setiap inci kulitnya.

"KRIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...! KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGG...!"

Bel berdenting selalu keras, sang leader lalu melirik ke jam tangannya yang bermerk Swatch, setelah itu segeralah dia menghabiskan kuah soto yang tinggal beberapa tetes di mangkoknya dengan uyupan mantap. Mangkok soto dia taruh di meja, langkah kaki dia ambil sebesar mungkin menuju Gon dan Killua yang masih menikmati indahnya penyiksaan di depan kelas, seluruh murid yang melihat pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Mulai dikerumuni orang banyak kembali, Killua mengadahkan sedikit pandangan ke orang orang tersebut. Mau diapain lagi Killua udah sabodo, lah.. Harga dirinya sebagai laki laki telah runtuh.

"PREEEEEETTTTTTTTT...!"

"BLAAAARRRRRR...! BLAAAARRRRR...!"

"PRETEKETEKETETETETEK...! TEKETETETETEKETEK..!"

"Selamat datang di 7.6, seisi kelas ini milik kalian semua! Gue harap kalian bisa have fun bareng di sini, caw!"

Sementara leader bicara dengan manisnya, walau tetep aja nggak manis. Killua menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dosis tinggi. '_WOOOOIII, MAKSUD LU APA SIHHH...?!_' teriaknya dalam bathin. Para murid pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum mereka yang murah ke hadapan Killua sambil nepok nepok tangan, beberapa yang lainnya terlihat masih meniup niup terompet, ada juga yang tanjidor. Kertas kelap kelip yang dipotong kotak kotak berhujanan, beberapa mercon dengan ukuran tiang listrik dinyalakan, lalu dengan gesitnya menjeblos atap sekolah, begitu pula dengan petasan kretek yang ditebarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Shampanye disemprotkan ke wajah mereka berdua, selanjutnya mereka dilepaskan dari siksa yang membelenggu, Gon dikembalikan lagi ke posisi awal begiu juga Killua.

Saat mereka berdua berdiri bersebleahan dengan tatapan tak mengerti, murid murid mengerubungi mereka kembali termasuk si leader. Satu per satu dari mereka ada saling memberikan hadiah yang berupa macam macam, ada yang memberikan kaos bertuliskan 'I' dengan tanda cinta dan 7.6, mug dengan sablon foto anak anak 7.6, dan dari semuanya hadiah yang paling aneh adalah hadiah dari sang leader, dia memberikan piring makan dengan sablon foto dirinya sendiri yang disertai tulisan '7.6 always love me', narsis bo. Lalu sambil memegangi semua hadiah, Killua dan Gon hanya bisa membatu saat kerumunan orang melewati dirinya keluar kelas untuk menikmati rehat.

* * *

"ZRAASSSSSHHH...!"

"Tuh anak pada sayko semua, gila! Lebih sadis dari abang gue!"

Keran air yang dipatri di tembok halaman belakang sekolah dibuka sebesar mungkin, selama istirahat berlangsung Killua dan Gon mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan membersihkan diri. Yang paling ribet ya Gon, karena cuma ada sabun colek dan sikat lantai di sana terpaksa pake itu doang untuk membersihkan lelehan pembakaran sampah yang sudah mengeras di badannya, belum lagi ya.. Bahan bahan yang tak perlu author sebutkan lagi.

Sambil berbaring di hamparan rumput dengan warna tak segar, mata Killua terus mengadah pada langit biru teduh dengan gumpalan gumpalan permen kapasnya. "Hei, gue bingung deh apa semua anak baru dibuli gitu ya? Hebat banget pada tahan"

"Alah, lu pengen sekolah kan? Makan tuh sekolah! Yee..!" tak ada jawaban basa basi dari Gon, dia jadi merasa OOC karena sudah terkandung jengkel duluan.

Killua langsung bungkam, tapi biarin lah. Ngomong ngomong soal 7.6, membayangkan betapa sadisticnya 7.6, pikiran Killua melayang ke anak berkaos Shaun The Sheep yang kemarin ditemuinya, "Ahh.. Gue belum ketemu si anak yang nyolotin itu lagi.."

"Siapa anak nyolotin..?" Gon yang masih duduk dibawah guyuran air keran menoleh ke Killua.

Killua tak langsung menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari langit ke Gon dan menatap karibnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kepo banget lu jadi orang," jlebb! Ngeblesek banget di hati Gon.

"Woi, razia, razia! Ada Mak Lampir!"

'_Mak Lampir..?!_' Gon dan Killua mempertajam saling tatapannya, baru sekolah di sana membuat mereka tak mengenal Mak Lampir. Mereka berdua langsung memakai baju kembali, dibalik tembok mata Killua mengendap endap melihat pemandangan yang ada. Seluruh sekolah telah sepi, hanya hening dan hembusan angin bertiup yang ada. Dia langsung menyadari keadaan genteng ehm, genting dan menoleh ke Gon yang masih guling gulingan di rumput.

"Woi, udah masuk kelas..!"

* * *

Seorang guru perempuan yang tampak tua, sangat sangat tua berjalan mengitari kelas dengan muke kisutnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, aura yang terpancar dari dirinya adalah surek, para murid yang ada langsung pura pura alim dan duduk rapih begitu kedua mata singitnya mendelik ke kiri kanan. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Gon dan Killua, '_Oh, terang aja nih orang dipanggil Mak Lampir.._' batin mereka menyadari.

"Buka prnya yang kemarin," si Mak lalu duduk di meja guru, "Kamu, tulis jawabannya nomor 1-12!" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk salah seorang siswa dengan tampang tua yang duduk di kursi paling pojok sebelah kiri.

"Saya nggak bawa, bu.." dan dengan gamblang si siswa yang tak diketahui namanya itu menjawab.

"Push Up 70 kali,"

"Banyak amat, bu. 20 aja ya," si siswa tak langsung menjabani push up, dia malah nawar hukuman seolah nawar harga cabe.

"Kalo gitu 110, mau nawar lagi..?" Mak Lampir merubah tatapannya ke itu orang dengan tatapan yang bahkan lebih gahar dari seorang algojo.

"Yahaha.. Yah.. Mom push cow!" murid murid lainnya mulai melempar cibiran terkecuali Killua dan Gon yang hanya menatapnya kasiaan..

Sementara anak itu push up di depan kelas, Mak Lampir mengambil langkah lalu berdiri di depan kelas "Nah, karena dia nggak bawa pr, semuanya kena hukuman. Kalian semua saya kasih vitamin!" ucapnya dengan suara khas orang jahat.

"Yaaaaaaahhh...!" terdengar jelas keresahan para murid yang galau.

"WooOOooOOooOOooo...!" sudah kenyang menerima cibiran, si murid yang menjadi cikal bakal dihukumnya mereka ini langsung ditimpukin berbagai barang, mulai dari kursi, meja, white board, sepatu, balon air, dan petasan kretek.

'Vitamin, vitamin apa maksudnya?' pikir Killua vitamin adalah vitamin A, B, C, vitamin untuk dimakan. Tapi dia langsung mengartikannya dalam pengertian lain ketika si Mak Lampier mulai membagikan beberapa lembar soal yang distaples pada anak anak.

**Kumpulan Soal Al Jabar Edisi Revisi, Isi : 50 soal. **

**1. Siapa nama anjingnya penemu Al Jabar? **  
**2. O'on membeli 3 lembar gaplek dan 2 liter bulog di pasar apung, totalnya 49.000. Pertanyaannya, berapa kali dia mandi dalam sehari? **  
**3. Turinah membeli 2 buah muffin dan 7 potong rainbow cake. Belilah kue yang sama dengan Turinah! **

.

Si leader dan para pengikutnya di 7.6 dengan santai mengerjakan soal satu persatu seolah bisa, mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan soal soal duskampret itu. Killua dan Gon hanya bisa menatap lembar soal dengan tatapan tak mengerti, Al Jabar itu apaan? Pikir mereka. Yang penting si Mak Lampier tak sadar dengan keberdaan asing mereka, deh.

"Ayo, ayo cepet! 5 menit lagi!"

* * *

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGG...! KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG...!"

"YEEESSSS...!"

Tanpa membawa tas tak seperti murid lainnya, Gon dan Killua yang sudah kenyang dishock therapy sama Ma' Lampir keluar kelas dengan sempoyongan. Diantara kerumunan para murid yang seperti lautan manusia dengan bacotan berlebih yang terdengar seperti jutaan laler ijo yang saling beterbangan mengepakan sayap.

Pikiran Killua tiba tiba menyambar lagi ke si anak nyolotin bernama Mr. X, lah hingga sekolah usai Killua tak melihat batang idungnya sedikitpun. '_Tch, berarti takut dia sama gue..!_' Killua membathin, Gon yang di sebelahnya yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Killua menjadi jahat hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ohh.. Nongol juga lu"

Tapi, Killua langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia dengar diantara ribuan siswa ada anak yang sebaya dengannya bicara begitu dan berdiri menghadangi jalannya. Anak yang mukanya tua ini memandang Killua dengan tatapan merendahkan, Killua sendiri justru balik mendongakan wajah yang beraut tak takut. Gon yang melihat hal ini tak berani dan nggak mau berkomentar, karena dia nggak tau siapa orang ini.

"Heh, harusnya itu yang gue bilang ke elo. Mana kaos Shaun The Sheep lo? Kok nggak dipake?" ledek Killua, let the battle begin!

"Berani lo sama gue..?" katanya sok kuasa, tapi itu tak membuat nyali Killua ciut.

"Orang kaya elu.. Gue takutin? Sapa lo sapa guee..?!"

"Loh, gue? Gue anak sekolahan, jelas. Udah lebih dari 7 taon gue makanin sekolahan! Emang elu.. Yah.. Ngaca sono lu!" anak itu membangga banggakan dirinya yang bersekolah, awalnya. Tapi di akhir kata katanya dia mendorong bahu Killua dengan kencang, saking kencangnya Killua pun terjatuh. Gon datang dengan bala bantuan uluran tangan malah tadinya dia mau nelpong FG, hendak membantu Killua berdiri tapi Killua justru mematung di posisi ngadeproknya sendiri.

Nggak terima, tapi terima nggak terima udah terima aja (?). Killua langsung speechless, meskipun nafsu empet ama tuh anak tapi bingung mau ngomong apa, apa kata kata yang bisa dia lemparkan ke si anak nyolotin? Tenang, beberapa detik kemudian Killua tersenyum, oh salah menyeringai penuh dengan sejuta makna. Lalu seraya bangkit dari aspal, dia berkata "Gue bukan siapa siapa, kok.." dengan pandangan angkuh dan berani di depan muka itu orang.

"Tapi, Sebenernya, apa sih tujuan lu ke sekolah?" jlebb! Wah, dalem itu. Si anak yang nyolotin bukan bungkam lagi, sorot matanya bisa membuktikan bahwa sedang terdesak, membutuhkan bantuan emak. Sekarang dia yang spicles.

"Sekolah itu bukan cuma tentang masuk setiap hari terus mantengin guru ngajar di kelas, bukan cuma tentang materi buku yang lu makan. Gue sih nggak tau berapa nilai akademis lu ya. Ngaku anak sekolahan, tapi sikap lo begini? Nyadar nggak?! Sikap lo tuh udah kaya anak nggak diskolahin, apaan tuh dorong dorong? Kampung! Mau nge buli gue luh, hah?! Bangga kan lu jadi anak sekolahan? Tapi sekolah nggak bangga punya anak kaya elu! Otak di sekolahin tapi ahlak lu ngga di sekolahin, apa banget coba?!"

"HEI KAMU! ADA APA INI RIBUT RIBUT?!"

Baru saja Killua merasa bijak atas apa yang dikatakannya, eh si Ma' Lampir tau tau muncul diantara mereka..

"Ma' Lampir! Kaboorr..!" mau Killua, Gon, dan anak nyolotin langsung meneriakan kalimat yang sama sambil berlari secepat mungkin. Ternyata lari tak membuat Mak Lampir menyerah, dia justru mengejar mereka yang menjadi target dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat dari Baby Benz keluaran terbaru.

Di perjalanan lari larian, Gon tiba tiba teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ceramah Killua. Lalu dia menoleh ke Killua di sebelahnya dan bertanya "Killua, jadi besok kita sekolah lagi nih..?"

Meskipun tak langsung menjawab, mendengarnya tak membuat Killua menghentikan lari. Sejenak dia pajang muka meremehkan dengan senyum miris..

"Sekolah..? Ngapain?!"

* * *

Howa (si author edan) : horee..~ horee..~ akhirnya ide basi gue bisa dipublish..~ gimana ficnyaa..? Saya sudah peringatkan di **_'Kode Merah_**', lho..~ *menclak menclok*

Gon & Killua : *latar belakang gelap*

Howa : glek! *nelen ludah* nah, akhiri kata saya minta review anda sebagai harga dari fic ini, hadiah dari PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO menunggu. Bye! *kaboorr*

Gon : *narik Howa*

Killua : *ngeluarin pemantik dari saku* *nyalain pemantik* *lempar pemantik ke Howa*

Gon : *nyiram Howa pake Pertamax Merah 1 pom bensin*  
Howa : *terbakar*

Killua : *nendang Howa ke lautan lelehan besi panas*

Howa : *otw : neraka*

**WARNING!**  
**_PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO TIDAK MENYELENGGARAKAN PROGRAM BERHADIAH dalam bentuk apapun, baik gantungan kunci, piring makan, alat cukur ataupun parcel lebaran. Sekece kecenya PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO, perusahaan ini TIDAK AKAN dapat membiayai semua itu. Kami tidak mau diklaim sebagai oknum penipuan berkedok fic yang menawarkan berbagai hadiah agar para audience setia membaca dan memberikan review mereka, kalau mau R&R dan C&C atau flame sekalipun lakukanlah itu semua dari hati. Maka itu gunakanlah uang THR anda sebijak mungkin, seperti untuk memberikannya ke perusahaan kami *ditimpuk timah panas*_**

* * *

The End  
God Bless yoU


End file.
